gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Los Santos (TA14)
Los Santos - miasto w stanie San Andreas, położone w południowej części stanu, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Występuje w Los X. O mieście Los Santos wzorowane jest na Los Angeles. Otoczenie miasta Otoczenie miasta jest bardzo zróżnicowane, tak jak otoczenie Los Angeles. W pobliżu miasta znajdują się zaśnieżone góry, zielone lasy oraz pustynia. Mapa gry jest podobna do tej z wersji beta (GTA V), jednak posiada wiele różnic wymienionych poniżej. Poniższe zmiany są znalezione na podstawie mapy wersji beta gry, którą można znaleźć w barze UFO niedaleko bazy kosmicznej oraz wplikach gry -zamiast budynku Maze Bank znajduje się Garbut Building bardzo podobny do Philips Building z Saints Row 2. Oba budynki to siedziby ULTOR, wyglądają praktycznie tak samo (w Los Playaz jedynie parę tekstur jest bardziej dopracowanych). -ogromne śnieżne tereny i góry zamiast okolic Murrieta Heights -wśród ośnieżonych terenów znajduje się miasteczko Ludendorff, które w wersji beta (GTA V) miało być w zupełnie innym stanie -w związku z tym, że śnieżne tereny znacznie poszerzyłyby mapę tylko w jednym miejscu resztę stanu też poszerzono i na tym poszerzonym obszarze znajdują się kolejne góry (najwyższe z nich: Mt. Madajczyk oraz Mt. Poohe) -Los Santos jest teraz o wiele bardziej płaskie. Ulice już się tak bardzo nie wznoszą. -usunięto Mount Josiah, w jej miejsce dodano góry z piasku oraz El Castillo del Diablo, a w nim - miasteczko duchów z GTA San Andreas -nowy, większy las w okolicach Góry Chilliad -dawna baza kultu altruistów zmienia się w obóz Ludzi Lasu. -w okolicach obozu dodana jest mała pseudo-dżungla -w Murrieta Heights znajduje się wejście do Los Santos Caverns (Jaskinie Los Santos). Znajdują się tam podziemne jaskinie, oświetlane przez światła, oznaczające drogę dla turystów, zawierające także podwodną rzekę. Jest to jedno z najczęściej odwiedzanych miejsc w Los Santos, podobne do Stilwater Caverns z Saints Row 2 -zamiast jakichś przyczep w pobliżu Las Payasadas (beta: Sandy Shores) dodano okolicę czysto przekopiowaną z Red Dead Redemption - kaplicę z Tumbleweed. Tekstury tego miejsca są identyczne, znajdują się nawet te same Easter Eggi. (pusty grób oraz Devil has got into this beast). Okolicę w Red Dead Redemption można zobaczyć na tym lub tym filmiku. -Paleto Bay zmienia nazwę na Angel Pine i zostaje całkowicie przemodelowane, by przypominało to z GTA: San Andreas -Grapeseed zmienia nazwę na Palomino Creek i zostaje całkowicie przemodelowane, by przypominało to z GTA: San Andreas -Sandy Shores zmienia nazwę na Las Payasadas i zostaje całkowicie przemodelowane, by przypominało to z GTA: San Andreas -Fort Zancudo zamienia się miejscami z więzieniem Bolingbroke, zmienia nazwę na Strefa 69 i zostaje całkowicie przemodelowany, by przypominał ten z GTA San Andreas. -Więzienie Bolingbroke zamienia się miejscami z Fortem Zancudo i jest nieco bardziej rozbudowany. Ma też wnętrze. -dodano wyspę Loredome, na której znajduje się kolejne więzienie. Także ma rozbudowane wnętrze. -Grove Street zostaje przemodelowane tak, aby przypominało to z GTA:SA - w związku z usunięciem Los Santos River powraca most i tereny na południe od oryginalnego Grove -Dodano więcej Los Santos Customs -Dodano sklepy Pay 'n' Spray -Graffiti z Chamberlain Hills (Welcome back ...) zostaje zmienione na "Jesus Saves" z Playa del Seville, znane z GTA San Andreas -Parę drobnych szczegółów (tagi, domy itp.) zostaje zmienione na te z GTA:SA. -nieco przebudowano plażę Del Perro. Zamiast paru malutkich hoteli (nieco dalej, obok Ocean View Hotel) znajdują się fast-foody: Cluckin' Bell i Burger Shot. -mosty łączące Port Los Santos z resztą miasta są teraz zwodzone. Czasami są podniesione i żeby przejechać trzeba skoczyć. -W Rockford Hills znajduje się muzeum. -obserwatorium Galileusza jest dostępne dla gracza, jednak nie może on używać znajdujących się tam rzeczy poza automatem z piciem eCola -Pillbox Hill zostaje kompletnie zrewitalizowane. Szklane wieżowce, znaki Ultor, luksusowe sklepy, fontanny, nowoczesność i tak dalej. Komisariat także nie jest tak mały jak w wersji beta - wręcz przeciwnie. Jest olbrzymi i zajmuje teren tak duży, że usunięto most nad Los Santos River i sześć budynków, aby komisariat mógł być tak wielki. Jego rozległe i dopracowane wnętrze jest dostępne dla gracza. -góry są o wiele bardziej rozbudowane - pośród nich można znaleźć teraz takie rzeczy jak jeziorka z małymi wodospadami i równie małą grotą. W jednej z grot znajduje się parę broni -w Tataviam Mountains niedaleko tamy znajduje się jeziorko zanieczyszczone odpadami radioaktywnymi. Znajduje się na nim mały pomost, na którym stoi beczka z takimi odpadami. W jeziorku czasami można znaleźć rybę z dwiema głowami. Obok jest także dróżka oraz parę starych domów. -w Los Santos Caverns znajduje się dróżka dla pojazdów w grocie największego wodospadu w grze - wodospadu McGann. Miejsce to jest podobne do tej okolicy z modu Countryside Mountains do GTA IV -Przy zachodnim wyjeździe z Los Santos jest dzielnica zwana Apple Creek. Jest ona w całości nawiązaniem do Peach Creek ze znanej kreskówki Ed, Edd i Eddy, a po ów ulicy przechadzają się przechodnie podobni do bohaterów serialu. -W pobliżu opuszczonego lotniska przy Las Payasadas można znaleźć kapliczkę, w której znajduje się fortepian. Przed kapliczką znajduje się mężczyzna grający na gitarze akustycznej. Gdy włączymy telefon w pobliżu kapliczki, zamiast JUN wyświetli się NOV. Jest to nawiązanie do teledysku November Rain autorstwa Guns N' Roses. -W szpitalu w Ganton (beta: Davis) przy lądowisku znajduje się przenikalna tekstura szpitala - za nią można znaleźć pokój z białymi ścianami i niebieską podłogą, a po środku znajduje się czekoladowe jajko z napisem Happy Easter. Jest to nawiązanie do podobnego Easter Egga z GTA Vice City. -W Angel Pine znajduje się sklep sprzedający ludzkie organy. Podobnie do Easter Egga powyżej, jest to nawiązanie do GTA Vice City. -Vanilla Unicorn zamienia się w Pig Pen i jego zewnętrzna strona zostaje całkowicie przemodelowana, aby przypominała to z San Andreas. Wnętrze jednak pozostaje te same, co w oryginalnym Vanilla Unicorn. -Na molo w Santa Maria Beach znajdują się automaty z grą Saints of Rage, znanej z misji w Saints Row IV. W Los Playaz nie różni się ona niczym, poza tym, że nie ma w niej dialogów. Nadal jest się pikselowatą wersją głównego bohatera, jednak w tym przypadku Thomasa, Ethana lub Aidena - zależnie od tego, kim używamy automatu. -W tym samym miejscu znajdują się automaty także z grami Lemmings, Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2. Każda z nich to gra wydana kiedyś przez Rockstar Games, a stworzona przez DMA Design. Wszystkie gry to pełne wersje tych z prawdziwego świata. -Zarówno na molo, jak i w innych miejscach w grze znajdują się także automaty z grami QUB3D, Go Go Space Monkey, Let's Get Ready to Bumble, Duality i They Crawled from Uranus. Wszystkie pochodzą z innych części serii Grand Theft Auto. -Davis zmienia nazwę na Ganton -Na autostradach są teraz te zajebiste zbiorniki z wodą -Wschodnie Los Santos jest teraz 2 razy większe niż było w oryginale (GTA V). Dodano pole przyczep, podobne do tego z Saints Row 2. Na pobliskim, także nowododanym wzgórzu znajduje się coś na wzór Partenonu (także podobne do tego z Saints Row 2), a także parę domów, stacji benzynowych, klubów oraz ghetto czysto wyjęte z siódmego rozdziału Max Payne 3 -przy zachodnim wyjeździe z Los Santos, można zboczyć z autostrady na mniejszą, wiejską drogę - tak jak w GTA San Andreas. Po jakimś czasie dojedziemy także do słynnej drogi w kształcie litery "S". -lotnisko przeniesiono w kompletnie inne miejsce - teraz zjeżdża się na nie w tym samym miejscu co w Porcie Los Santos i z nim sąsiaduje. Wiąże się to z usunięciem także pobliskiego Los Santos Customs i pobliskich jego terenów. Przy Maze Bank Arena nie znajduje się już autostrada, a ono samo znajduje się tuż przy wodzie. Na miejsce lotniska dodano parę wzgórz i jaskiń. Na skale w kształcie czaszki w pobliżu plaży znajduje się latarnia morska, a przy niej jakaś chałupa -usunięto Los Santos River. W miejscu jej środkowej części dodano zwyczajną rzekę, a nad nią zwodzone mosty. W miejscu części znajdującej się przy plaży, na skale w kształcie czaszki znajduje się latarnia morska. Pomiędzy jaskinią a plażą znajduje się statek piracki-restauracja dla turystów. Do dodania tego miejsca autorów zainspirował concept art Stilwater Broadwalk z Saints Row 2 oraz ta sama lokalizacja w finalnej wersji. Po przepłynięciu pod jaskinią możemy znaleźć tzw. loot cave. -w związku z powyższym, usunięto całkowicie autostradę prowadzącą na lotnisko z okolic plaży oraz Los Santos Forum. Przy plaży dodano latarnię morską, jaskinię czaszek i statek piracki. Zaś za autostradę w okolicach Los Santos Forum dodano zupełnie nowy, olbrzymi dystrykt uniwersytecki - podobny do tego z Saints Row 2. -w zamian za ULSA w Richman dano plac zabaw, a na nim - dwie zglitchowane huśtawki, które robią powrót z GTA IV ze zdwojoną siłą -centrum Rockford Plaza zmienia nazwę na Ultor Rockford Plaza. Teraz parking jest o wiele większy i podziemny. Na zewnątrz nie ma żadnych sklepów - dopiero interior posiada ich mnóstwo. -kanion Raton jest większy, a drogi przy nim to asfalt -zamiast miasteczka Harmony, przy drodze od Strefy 69 (dawnego więzienia Bolingbroke) znajduje się miasteczko Fort Carson, przemodelowane tak, aby przypominało to z GTA San Andreas. Przy tej drodze znajduje się także Lil' Probe Inn - bar UFO. -Humane Labs & Research zostaje usunięte. -dodano elektrownię atomową na wyspie niedaleko oryginalnego Humane Labs & Research Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13